


Faded

by scnee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Harry Styles, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, how do you tag on here, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scnee/pseuds/scnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when you're alone, darling, there's not much else you can do but lie there in what used to be your life, slowly slipping away into the darkness that calls to you until there's nothing left for you to lose. You're entire being is weak, you struggle to find the motivation to do anything much other than take the short breaths necessary to keep your lungs from caving in, and there's no one left in your life to try to change that for. You've faded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

And from that point forward, I knew precisely what'd been happening. My life was falling monotonously routine, the same blurred faces surrounding and yelling at me with distorted voices, and without her; I was fading into it as well. Slowly slipping into the empty oblivion of the darkness that had surrounded me for so long, sucking me in and stealing what was left of me until I was nothing. And at this point, I'd pressume it'd come to the point where that's exactly what I'd turned into. Nothing. And when I was lying there on that couch, I came to the realization that if I died there that night, there would be no one left to care, and that's when my picture perfect fairytale slowly dissolved into reality. I'm alone, darling, alone except the kind, temptive voices who accompany me in my head. And that, my love, is something that can ruin a person to the point where death appears to you as a sparkling invitation, with everything you could have possibly prayed for.

Quiet.


	2. Having Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really likes a girl. Niall likes all girls. And he wants Harry to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short. Approx. 1050 words; maybe a bit more of a second introduction. Idk.  
> Enjoy, lovely readers.

I lay stretched out on the couch, my gaze locked incoherantly on the ceiling that hung above me. What were the odds of it falling? Probably not likely, but I'd heard several stories of it happening before. There were approximately 10 levels above me, and if my ceiling caved in so would a large majority of the rest of them, each and every one landing on top of my body with enough force that no human could withstand. 

That'd be nice.

I let out a soft sigh, it being the only noise to accompany the room in the several long hours I'd been there aside from the occasional street noise of honking horns and muffled yells. It'd always been quiet since she'd left, and I hadn't quite established my feelings toward that yet. I always thought silence was bliss, that alone was the best form of self company, that being on my own would give me a sense of being my own person. All was true - or at least, it could be. I missed her. I missed seeing her sock-footed dancing across the slick kitchen floor cooking breakfast, I missed her obnoxiously high-pitched laugh she'd always despised with a passion I'd never seen in a person before, I missed her smile and the way she curled against me while we slept; the way she'd be squeezed aside me on this couch right now if I hadn't messed things up.

I shift in my place, only ot come to the painful realization that laying in the same position for over 7 hours was not gentle on the limbs; stretching out my stiff muscles best I could while remaining relatively in the same place. Sometimes laziness simply overcame discomfort. Now was one of those times. I reached over to my phone on the coffee table, only to be greeted by an annoyingly large amount of texts from Niall reminding me to be ready by 7 -It's 12:00, you have 7 hours. Don't forget!! ... 6 more hours!! ... It's 2!! Why havent you texted me back? ... 3:30. Are you even up?? ... its 5:30, you better get your ass up or ill shove my fist so far up it youll cry ... HARRY. - It was 6:37, and I hadn't properly "gotten ready" in a relative week. Oh, well, perhaps 7:30 would be pushing it; but Niall would deal. He always did.

I toss my phone back to its place with a soft 'clack', pushing myself from the warmth of my blankets and cusions and into the cold air; making a silent reminder to pay the -much overdue- heat bill. It simply wasn't a top priority at the moment. I shuffle down the thin hallway, stiff and still a bit disoriented for what reason I'm not sure, pushing the bathroom door open and stepping inside. It needed fixing; the wallpaper was peeling at the top, along with the linoleum in the back corners and the much outdated fixtures, but it was held together enough to work, and I was content enough with that.

****

"8:30," Niall sat faux-irritated on the couch in the living room, his feet resting up on the coffee table. "8:30, an hour and half after the scheduled time, and you still couldn't manage to pull together more than the 'I may or may not have bathed in the past 3 weeks' homeless look." 

"I don't look homeless," I pouted, running a quick hand through my hair to fix it in a pillowy quiff atop my head.

"Close enough to it that I don't really care, button up your shirt," Niall instructed, a routine they're both far too familiar with, standing up and fixing his own t-shirt in it's comfortable place atop his hips. "And stop looking so pathetic."

"You never told me where we were going, ass hole," I chose to ignore his last comment, buttoning up the next few places on my flannel and walking to grab my boots from the corner; who'd possibly seen their last few bits of the world they could handle, but they were doing fine for now. I'd buy a new pair eventually.

"Yes I did, we're going out. To help you have fun for once. Now-"

"Out where?" I interrupted shamelessly, slipping on the second boot on and sliding my phone into my back pocket. 

"Out." The response was so typical Niall that I shouldn't have been surprised -I wasn't- I roll my eyes and tug open the door to my apartment, flipping off the light switch on my way out into the hall; which needed just about as much work as the apartments themselves did. 

The walls were what I assumed began as white, but faded into some unruly, disgusting shade of tinted yellow; with flickering lights and a dull, black carpet.

"Now, if you'd shut up for two seconds, tonight is your own night. I'm not sticking with you all night, and you can't leave without me, so I suggest you break out of your turtle shell enough to find someone to bury yourself in for the night," Niall's voice was bland, oblivious to much of his own dickish ways; as always.

"Wanna be a bit more of an ass, there?" I turn back to face him, letting him catch up, 

"Nah, thanks for the offer, but I'll have plenty of chances to show off my true ass tonight, as I suggest you try doing the same."

"Ha ha. Very funny." 

"Hey, mate," Niall stepped into the lift, barely letting me follow before pressing the button for the lobby. "You gotta be an ass if you wanna get some ass." 

"I don't think that's quite how it works," I leaned back against the mirrored walls, resting my palms against the handles along the side.

Niall simply shrugged, and the small space fell silent until we hit the bottom floor and the old doors creaked open with high-pitched squeaks loud enough to wake up anyone sleeping up to the second floor.

We stepped out into the stuffy air, tainted with the smell of paint and old furniture. I followed his small figure out the front doors, only to be greeted by harsh rain. It was cold, my hair was going to get wet, and I still had no idea where we were going.


End file.
